Talk:When Angels Fall
Spinning Aw'zdei This line is apparently incorrect, but would like verification: *A spinning Aw'zdei at the long hallway to each tower spins in the direction of the fastest way to the first elevator. While going toward the elevator in the east (elvaan) tower on the first floor, the Aw'zdei were spinning counter-clockwise, right, when the elevator was north, left. This contradicts what Erecia said (where this line comes from) in her guide. --Raithen 03:30, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Counter-clockwise... it's spinning to the left, not to the right. Ravensbane 15:31, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Optic Induration stunnable? is Ix'zdei's Optic Induration attack stunnable or no? Currently, the Ix'zdei page says "no", but this article seems to say "yes". --FFXI-Itazura 01:30, 14 November 2007 (UTC) There is no way the 1st part is soloable. True sight pots, good luck. You can get around them *Indeed it is, a Hume in our party (the only Hume) actually solo'd his BLM/THF. RR Earring, but basically, wait for Flee to come up, run about halfway around avoiding the Aggressive side of the pots, Flee to the portal, and select to use it before you actually have any problems. If you die, do so in a safe place or at the portal, RR, continue on. If you have the patience, this can be done. (it's referred to above as the "batshitcrazy" method.) As well, the pots can be avoided. The main problem we ran into was the Ghrahs changing form just as we were barely inside aggro range. Elvaan Tower Path First, I can confirm that 75NIN/37THF can solo parts 1 and 2 as well as the maps using the "run like hell" method, provided you have the right bearings and can read a map online. I just finished the map run and noticed that the map for the second floor of the elvaan tower is a bit off. It should have you exiting south (from 1st floor) then heading west, south, east through center "circle" and out the other side, south, west, and south again to teleport. All 5 towers can be soloed without even the need for a thf sub. Bring a way to keep reraise up make sure you know the way and run through the floors to the elevator die reraise go up and repeat. Testimonials and Strategies :* Soloable by Lv75 BLM/WHM w/ Trusts: Sylvie (UC), Trion, Zeid, and Tenzen. You'll need at least two forms of Re-raise and a little patience. Inside, use Stoneskin, Blink and Aquaveil, followed by Elemental Seal when ready. Target one of the rear BLM Pots, run directly down the center to the opposite door and immediately cast Sleepga II. Engage your Trusts on the Pot, then return to the door. Do not move from this position even if you die. Nuke the first Pot hard until it's down. Do your best to kill the second BLM Pot before you wipe - it will not regenerate its health while you're down. Get up, use Re-raise, and call the same Trusts. By the time weakness wears and you're back to full, Elemental Seal should be ready again. If you can, try to one-shot the last BLM Pot with an AM II because it will almost immediately regen to full HP otherwise. In either case, put the other two RDM Pots to sleep while you take the BLM down. Unless you're lucky, you're probably going to die again when the RDM pots wake up, so remember to stay near the door on either end. If so, just rinse and repeat until you win. Advisable to save meds and Manafont for the last Pot. '- Metazon of Asura' :* Reraise can not be dispeled... Extremely easy fight mana burned. Make a Elemental Seal Sleepga II order. The party felt we should take out blms first but found that if you start with Freeze II on a rdm pot that give you more time to get more nukes off before they wake. Before a wipe someone toss a Blizzaga III when they are awake due to the fact that they do not regen when your wiped. If you have SS and Blink on should outlast 3 pots and try to wipe in a non aggro area. To save time once they turn and head back get up. Try not to get double weakend and only attack weakend if its your last pot. Did this with 4 Blms. :* You can't build TP on mobs in the garden before going into the battle anymore since March 2007's update. Also you lose buffs after entering the fight. :* Keep Reraise up at all times. The RDM pots can Dispel it. In addition, the best method to counter this is to put up as many dummy buffs (Stoneskin, Blink, Aquaveil, Phalanx, Bar Spell, Enspell, etc.) as possible, as this can largely lower the chances of Reraise being dispelled. Barblizzara and Barparalyzra are recommended due to the Zdeis' potential use of Reactor Cool, but their effectiveness against the Ice Spikes may not prove noticeable. ::* As of the December 2008 Update, "The Reraise effect granted by certain spells and items will no longer be removed by magic and abilities such as Dispel and Voidsong." If your reraise gets dispelled, it is a bug and you should probably talk to a GM about it. Note that this is not related to an active reraise (with the yes/no prompt already up) going away when you are forcibly zoned after a mission battle ends. --Elwynn 14:36, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :* To open the fight, have one party member aggro the pots and let them gather together while another party member prepares to use Elemental Seal + Sleepga on them. Be sure to let them gather first so that Sleepga doesn't miss any of the pots. ::* Note that upon initial aggro, the pots will only cast one weak spell, such as Thunder I, before they will start to use their standard, more powerful spells; so the person doing the initial aggro should not be in danger of dying to nukes before the sleeper can fire off his ES + Sleepga. (It is still better to send in a "decoy" to aggro the pots at first so that the sleeper does not risk being interrupted by physical attacks.) :* The spells Head Butt and Blitzstrahl will NOT stun the Ix'zdei. :*However Temporal Shift will stun them. Frypan stun effect appears to be ineffective. --Rirae 23:35, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :* Just about all types of damage are effective on the pots, both physical and magical. Skillchains are effective damage, too. Two two-step level 3 chains or one three step level 3 chain will take a BLM pot at least to half HP. A SAM can be effective for opening up multiple level 3 skill chains quickly. :* If a wipe/Reraise is necessary, do everything possible to kill the two small BLM pots prior to it. Note that after wiping and recovering, Elemental Seals that were used previously will be ready or nearly ready for use once again. :* Fight and wipe at the far door of the room. :* The Zdeis will not regen health after a wipe, so keep fighting until you are KO'd. 20% taken off of a Zdei before a wipe is 20% you won't have to do after recovery. The Zdeis will only recover if they manage to flee to their pedestal mid-fight. :* A /BLM can open with Elemental Seal + Sleepga and a BLM main can later overwrite it with Elemental Seal + Sleepga II, to keep the pots incapacitated for an extended period of time. This allows you to maintain sleep without having to let them wake up and possibly split apart. :* RDM can kite a pot back and forth across the zone after sleeps wear off with Gravity, Stoneskin, and Blink if Elemental Seals are exhausted. RDM might need to Dispel, Sleep, or Blind to keep hate off the other sleeper in your party. :* Stun and hit hard any pot that flees from the tank and attempts to return to its starting position. :* Be ready to Dispel the pots (Reactor Cool's defense boost CAN be dispelled, unlike the Ice Spikes) and remove a lot of status effects from party members, including silence, paralyze, and petrify. :* Echo Drops are necessary for anyone that uses spells. Antidotes are also useful. :* Utsusemi blocks most of the pots' TP attacks, and thus the status effects they inflict. Most are AoE, but some are only cone, so keep them facing away from your mages. :* Stun Optic Induration if you can, it will usually one-shot everyone in front of the pot. It is used when pots have no rings or bars out, and there is a long charging animation (that includes a puff of fire) before the "readies" message in the log. Just as a safeguard, try not to have people positioned behind the person with hate. :* If you have someone with a pet, do not have it engage a BLM Ix'zdei initially; the pot may not move off of the platform it begins on, making preventing a full-heal very difficult. :* A Puppetmaster can use the Spiritreaver model to nuke the BLM pots, using the ADD method while the party is resting after a wipe, be careful not to get sight aggro from them, but there is a chance that before the PUP can hit deactivate that the pot will attempt to run away, thus healing themselfes. Our party set up = Nin/War, War/Nin, Whm/Blm, Brd/Whm, Blu/Nin & Mnk/War First the tower quest is just another part of the mission to eat up time, look over maps carefully and bring the correct amount of patience and you will be able to save a huge amount of time on this first part of the mission. Our set consisted of 3 races: 2 Taru, 2 Hume & 2 Elvan each of which duo'd or solo'd their own tower advancement. If you have enough patience and timing to make it past the moving pots there is no reason at all you should die or get any aggro making it to the top of your tower. As a precaution I would advise bringing a RR item and make sure its always up, if you do get aggro just find safe place to die then RR and continue on. If you can slow down any aggro with sleep, bind or gravity you should be able to make it to teleporter/elevator in time to shed any linking or aggressive mobs. A thf or Ninja at night with AF boots can easily clear a path for any of the towers and make it to the teleporter/elevators in time to get away and de-spawn all aggro. I can confirm the batshitcrazy method works very well on this mission! Most all the mobs in the palace are very slow and can quickly be left in the dust with any speed enhancement equipment or abilities. Once you reach your perspective tower you will get CS and you can descend back down to main hallway start. If you didn't set you HP in Tav.Safehold then I would do it because if you do have to warp or HP it makes getting back a whole lot quicker. Pot fight As you can see from our pty set up we had no BLM no RDM no nukers at all and we destroyed the pots on our first attempt. The strat was fairly straight forward and has been used before. Buff up outside then zone in, have the tank run to the far end of the room and target one of the Blm pots to kill. The pots can be slept, it wont stick for long but long enough to do the job... Our first goal was to take out BLM pots as quickly as possible, use all 2hr abilities on killing the BLM pots (they are the small ones). Our Monks Asuran Fists Weapon skill did 1612 points of damage on a single 100tp Asuran Fists and melee hits in general were very effective. Keep the Ninja hasted at all times and just go all out on the Blm pots. Once they are dead wipe at the far end of the room (opposite door from which you entered). It really is best to wipe at the point you kill the BLM's, you will probably be on low health at this point and Rdm pots wont sleep anymore so better not to risk dieing near the middle of the room where you cant raise up without aggro. After wiping wait "Wait" until both pots are back on pedestals then RR up, full health, buffs and take out 2 last Rdm pots which should go down pretty quick as long as everyone puts 100% effort into killing them. Just be sure to utlize each job's abilities and skills to it's potential, do not think any one job is necessary to win this mission... Though nukers may make it a bit easier it is really not necessary if you plan and make a solid strat based on the job's you have at your disposal. I wont lie, the pots are not to be underestimated at all. They are very tough and can cause massive damage if anyone slips up, but if you keep your cool and focus on killing one at a time you will be fine. But consider this one of the more difficult mission NM fights in COP (in terms of how quickly it can go bad if mistakes are made)--Justis 22:45, 19 February 2007 (EST) Not a fight to underestimate. That said: PLD/WAR, MNK/WAR, SAM/WAR, RDM/BLM, BLM/WHM, WHM/SCH. Lots of merits on each player, and decent to good equips. Sleepga order was rdm > blm. We went in expecting a wipe, but the only death was the SAM by the 1st RDM pot. Plan on a wipe, but if your party's geared *well*, it's not impossible. --Kasandaro 22:54, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Setup: DRK/SAM (me), DRG/SAM, BLM/WHM, WHM/BLM, MNK/NIN, PLD/WAR. This fight was very hard. We beat O/U fight without much of a problem, but this was the hardest fight I've ever been in (and the most annoying). It makes Byakko on a bad day look like a joke. We finally got it on our sixth attempt. Optic Induration made this fight fail repeatedly for the most part. However, I can say with certainty that Optic Induration, though a TP move, is magic-based, and Invincible will NOT absorb any damage, as our PLD had his two-hour ability up and it one-shotted him for over 1700 with full buffs and food. Stoneskin will probably absorb most of the damage if you have the ability to give it to the PLD at the right time. One other thing, is that if somebody dies and is left KO'd after the BC fight and every other member goes down the hall to get the cut-scene.. don't worry, when the scene is over, everybody is still in the same area. This gave me a scare since this happened to me. Extra battle details: We had our MNK do Dragon Kick and call it out and the DRG followed up with another WS for a Light skillchain, in which the BLM in our party successfully magic burst with Thunder IV. Repose will sleep the pots. They are weak to light. --Yuusaku 04:56, May 28, 2010 (UTC) *After many failed attempts at the fight, the best plan is to use all 2hrs on the BLM pots. Most groups will be able to take out both BLM pots and deal significant damage to one of the RDM pots before a wipe. With only 2 pots remaining, the fight is much simpler. Elemental Seal Sleep the pot that you didn't damage already to raise up members so they can get the XP ^^ *If/when you are about to get KO'd, try to wipe at the door at the southern end of the room near the BLM pots, Tractor CANNOT be used in this BCNM. Wait for the pots to go back to their starting spots (they only regen HP if they flee in battle, so they won’t be healing), Reraise up, rest to full, and continue to kill. :*You have 30 minutes to kill the Ix'zdeis. Time will be an issue if you wipe twice, but you can still win. Wiping three times is not a feasible option in this battle. Another Strategy Luckily, I had someone that knew the way all the way up the tower, she was a hume but had already done it, brought me and my friend (both elvaan) all the way up the elvaan tower, after getting our light of mea, we escaped and did it over again to go up the middle. When we got to the pot fight we had three people. (I love to duo/trio things.) SAM/NIN BLM/RDM WHM/BLM. Sam runs in with Utsu and 300% TP, BLM ES sleepga II all of the pots, Samurai makes light with sekkanoki on a black mage pot first, Blackmage Magic bursts. (All the while, me the white mage, I just get to sit there look pretty and heal my pretty little heart out.) Defeat the next Blackmage and then the white mage and black mage are REQUIRED to have reraise on, Wipe after the two black mages get up, unweaken and rest up, get the samurai up. The samurai Meditate's to 300%, Light skill chain on red mage, black mage magic burst, White mage is sexy. Go all out, manafont, meikyo shisui on last red mage. Defeated in 25 minutes. -'Zeimeane of Alexander' Low Man PUP Strategy NOTE: Concerning the May 2011 Major update, as of the update, all puppet actions will immediately transfer the enmity from the ability "Deploy" to the mob, but ONLY if the puppet is in it's "attack stance" when the ability/spell hits the enemy. This mission is still very easily soloable, but you must remember to use Retrieve before the puppet's nuke hits the enemy, otherwise the mobs will attack the player after the puppet is deactivated. --KodoReturns 05:05, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Incredibly easy to solo now as an 80 PUP with the merits and gear. Each pot takes 5 charged nukes to kill with stone v and the standard nuking attachments(the blms would have been 4 nukes if I had my ACP body or finished my magian mab h2h). ~Dakanna of Cerby It's possible, and actually very easy, to duo this bcnm with 2 75 Puppetmasters. When you enter the BCNM both PUP's take out spiritreaver frames and simply nuke one of the pots, then deactivate immediately as you see the spell go off. This will cause the pot to deaggro, and wander back to its starting point. Reactivate your automaton and start buffing your automaton with ice maneuvers and get ready to nuke again. The pots do not regenerate hp and so all you have to do is nuke the pots repeatedly over and over every 60 seconds until eventually all 4 are defeated. Tranquilizer/Condenser attachments are highly recommended and optimization/magic skill merits also help as well. I've personally used this strategy and beat it in under 19 minutes. -'Dogbert of Bahamut' The above strategy is also possible even with only one PUP, although it is extremely constricting time-wise, not to mention you need full merits in Automaton Magic Skill, full merits in Optimization, and nearly all possible gear and attachments that boost automaton Magic Attack Bonus. I used this strategy wearing Pantin Babouches and Churidars, Using Tranquilizer, Loudspeaker II, Ice Maker, Mana Channeler, Optic Fiber, and Condenser (any other attachments are basically filler for this strategy). With the listed gear, merits, and attachments it takes 7 shots of triple Ice Maneuver Blizzard IV to defeat each of the RDM Z'Dei (the ones closer to the entrance) and 6 shots to defeat each of the BLM Z'Dei for a total of 26 nukes. With only a 30 minute time limit, this leaves very little room for error, and a single overload or resisted spell can ruin the battle. I completed the battle without seeing a single overload or resisted spell, and still finished the fight with under a minute remaining. Needless to say, it's much easier to duo the fight, and basically a guaranteed victory, although it is possible solo. --KodoReturns 07:07, 1 May 2009 (UTC) 4 Oct 2009 - Pots in the battle now move with increased movement speed. If the PUP is even a fraction of a second too slow to Deactivate, the pots may end up within aggro range. This strategy still works, it just requires a little more attention. Above strat is very feasible with one PUP without worrying about time. Solo'd in 21 minutes (record) on PUP using Spiritreaver, full merits, ACP body, Pantin pants and feet, Taipan Fangs with +8 magic attack, Brocade Obi +3 magic acc. Nukes to the BLM post were doing about 1569 each. Overloaded about 4-5 times during the fight. First run, I forgot about deactivate timer and let a nuke get off before deactivate was up. I somehow exited the arena alive and reset for another attempt. Second attempt, after deactivating from the first nuke, everything aggroed me. I can only explain that one of two things happened. Either I somehow still had hate that never cleared from the first attempt (never zoned, never died), or I was in aggro range when I deactivated. Third attempt I made sure I was never any less than 11-12 away when deactivating and the run was successful. Zerg Stratagy Party build: mnk/nin drk/war sam/war sam/war blm/whm rdm/blm Enter and buff for saftey purposes, including reraise. Mnk ran in and agroed the pots, ran across the back of the room and into the front left corner next to where you enter. Blm elemental seal sleepga when the pots are close enough. mnk drk and 1 sam 2hr one of the blm pots (we picked the back left one as our starter, rdm makes sure all melee are hasted before this) everyone fights but the other sam saves 2hr for the 2nd blm pot as the first should go down quickly. Move on to the next blm pot as fast as possible (possibly have the non-2hr'd sam provoke and take advantage of autotarget) and have the 2nd sam 2hr while the mnk and drk's 2hrs are still going. The rdm pots woke up just as we finished off the 2nd blm pot so rdm should be ready to have es sleepga/ es sleep II ready to use. TP burn the first rdm pot (drk should still have souleater up) which should go down fairly quickly, if your good the mnk will still have their 2hr going before ws. The last pot can be difficult, we brought icarus wings and used them for the 4rd pot and then just melee it for the win. Time 3 minutes 24 seconds. Notes: Drk was 5/5 desperate blows and went /war to take advantage of double attack. sams each made light with their 2hrs which is why the sams ws seperately, this stratagy was also tried with a nin instead of a 2nd sam which ended with 3/4 pots killed and a wipe near the door then recover to take out the last rdm pot with a time of 15 minutes 32 seconds. Strongly suggested to eat sole sushi or another acc+ food, possibly cabonara for the drk. Have arcane circle ready for use on the last pot as things tend to go slow and could go bad quickly. '-Zeromega, Ragnarok' ok we just did this bcnm and totally annhillated it our set up was a kraken galka drk, 2 blm, brd , whm , rdm. Pretty much started with 2hr bard double march buffs the kraken drk went nuts and killed 2 of the small pots and the blms mana burned the bigger pots extremly fastand rdm chainspelled nuke. Drk helped stun when needed fight lasted about 2-3 minutes total if that 0 deaths no difficulty. =) --Sabretooth1208 06:39, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I won finally, it only too until this update, and I had to be 80 :( --Sabretooth1208 06:39, 25 June 2010 (UTC) *Tested the waters, so to speak, as SMN90/whm. Did not lose (technically) but do not recommend soloing either. Went in and pulled the pots using Shiva, expecting them to share the behavior of the "gauntlets" (which I effectively soloed without dying). The BLMs use typical BLM/RNG behavior, placing them soundly out of range of a Sleepga. Additionally, they have a pretty high resist to any Non-Sealed sleep, 2/5 sleeps (1 in first which was a set of 2, 1 in second which was a set of 3) with 418skill and Feet+1. Duration was appreciable though, ~2 minutes on initially slept RDM, ~2min on RDM slept in second set of 3. Avatar's Favor and Caller's Sash + Tiresia's Cape + Eidolon Pendant + Max M.Atk Merits had Heavenly Strike dealing 1240-1280 @ 5/5 merits. Caller's Pendant was used until Rage was actually used, but both were on freshly summoned Shiva. I avoided using Astral Flow because 5MP Refresh takes 102sec to reach 180MP, which is both too long to keep a Shiva up (she was taking spells hard) and severely restricts total Pact usage to twice. I see no reason why a group of 4 SMN can't do this, each holding a pot and using Predator Claws as it is available. After dying from an uninterrupted twin nuke, I safely raised myself at the door and escaped to safety. First RDM was @60%, BLM I targeted was only @90% when I took the heavy hits. **Solo strategy for the "gauntlet" was as thus: Ramuh with Lightning Armor up, pull all 4. Retreat to entrance door, Assault red pot and Thunderspark it. Run to other door and wait. Resummon Ramuh, let him hit the initial pot (others will pause for plenty of time), reapply Shock Spikes, reapply Thunderspark Paralyze for hate once the rest catch-up, repeat. There will be respawns, but target those first if your Thunderspark or melee kills the previous main target while they are at you. In time you'll have made it so that you can Thunderspark AoE kill all 3 (or 4, depending). Do so, enjoy your free passage without death. There may be luck involved with this strategy, as I only did it once. If at any time you feel you cannot win, die at the exit door as per the typical strategy. I highly recommend /whm in general for these missions, as aggro is everywhere and death is inevitable unless you stop to kill every single aggro. Once you have the key items/titles, you can ascend to the top, grab your cutscene, and then leave to subjob change. The only barrier holding you from getting to the top again is the gauntlets, as the first floor of the Garden is easy to avoid aggro in and the other 2 floors have none in the place where you zone in (and out). Good luck! InfamousDS 01:10, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Pot Fight - Lvl 90 Duo with SAM/WAR and RDM/BLM Very difficult fight to duo with this combination, requires a lot of coordination. We went through several runs and learnt from them before winning. Winning strategy was to buff and meditate to 240-280tp (with myochin kabuto) and wait for meditate to finish its timers. Also make sure both have reraise and food. We used reraise earrings and SAM ate chiefkabobs. The priority targets are the BLM pots but due to their powerful -ga spells, it was only possible to focus on one at a time. Main strategy was to get as many Light skillchains as possible and magic burst off them. RDM aggros all pots with stoneskin and blink, and uses Elemental Seal and Saboteur to ensure Sleepga sticks on all. Saboteur helped a lot to increase duration. Sam opens with sekkanoki > Konzen-ittai > tachi:kasha > Light > RDM Chainspell > Aero4 Magic burst x2. with chainspell you can do multiple bursts if the nukes are within the burst window. Sam reaches 200TP and used Shikikoyo to pass TP to RDM. RDM Savage blade > SAM Tachi:kasha > Light > Aero4 Magic burst. BLM pot died promptly. We moved on to a RDM pot as when BLM's return to their pedastal, they regain all their HP, but RDM's do not. Pulled RDM pot to the door and did as much dmg as possible before wiping. When the Pots return to their spots, We raised, and reraised and buffed up and repeated on the next BLM. Once BLM is dead, SAM 2hr'd the depleted RDM to finish it off to which we died again. After Reraise a 2nd time and buffing, we repeated on the final RDM and won. Battle took 26 mins. SAM used TP gear for BLM's and Evasion gear vs RDM's as they hit somewhat hard and their TP move does over 1000 dmg. Aikou and Hanjie - Valefor SMN DUO 90 smn/sch We were farming JoF pops when we decided to do this BCNM. Another 90SMN had said he had problems. We basically ran to other side targetted 1 black pot. 2-3 BP rages did the job on the blm pots. Was very easy fight.. Cuelebra & Bhaal - Bahamut PLD/RDM and WHM/RDM Duo This is an extremely dangerous duo that I wouldn't recommend unless you must do it. First, let me start off by saying that +2 Creed armor (4/5 pieces) saved me A LOT. The absorb damage proc went off numerous times during the fight, sometimes on a melee attack restoring as little as 4 HP or on some of the Tier III -ga, restoring upwards of 600 HP. The basic idea is to run in and get all four pots to sight aggro you so that your WHM can cure you without the pots turning on him/her. You want to take out the BLM pots first. The WHM had to convert before the first pot died, so it wasn't looking promising. The BLM pots went and healed at their pedestals as all my stalling abilities were on recast. Despite this, both BLM pots eventually went down. My own HP dipped into the red on multiple occasions just from the sheer number of spells that were being thrown at me. By the time we reached the RDM pots, the WHM had to actually rest. I was left to my own MP. Something I noticed during this time was the frequency of my shield blocks. I can only suppose it was the +15 levels I was from the when I did this fight years ago, but shield block rate was extremely high, even without reprisal. This helped me cure myself with minimal interruptions. The first RDM pot was still at about half health and the WHM was still resting, so I had to execute a Combat Convert (Stoneskin, Sentinel, Convert, Cure IV). Scared the hell out of the WHM since she isn't used to PLD having access to Convert. xD After that, the WHM was back up to full, gave me some MP, and we wrapped up the fight. Total time was about 28 minutes and 30 seconds. Things to watch for: -Paralysis from Reactor Cool can be extremely devastating. At some points, your WHM may have to spam Paralyna. -Optic Induration HURTS. It dropped me to red HP along with petrification. My WHM was good with Stona, but beware if you both get petrified, as you'll be left with very little HP. --~Requiem Knight 00:11, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Solo 95 BST/NIN Used 3 pet food Eta, Gooey Gerard, perle and 2x pdt axes. 12 minute fight, was hard and concentrated in one pot at a time, need tp building to kill low hp pots. Would have been useful some potions so theres no need for resting. Tough fight tho. The hard part was keeping the pet on hitting one of the pots but was manageable after letting them build some hate. --MarioBarakas Ragnarok Server January 23, 2012 Solo - 99 BST/DNC 2 x -10PDT Axes, 2 x Zoraal's Axe for Reward (+ Ogre Gloves, Beast Gaiters/Jackcoat) and about 2-3 Pet Food Thetas. Killed the WHM first since Goey didn't take much damage from the BLM pots. I kept Goey in one corner of the room, the mobs in the middle, and me on the opposing corner of Goey. Avoided all AoE magic. Fairly safe fight. Hajima (Phoenix) 99 Dualbox Periodically tried to dualbox this fight since 90 cap, finally found a working combo. After several attempts at slow and easy fights using nin, dnc, and thf with blu backup sleeping the pots I finally got a win as 99DRG/WAR + 99WHM/BLM. Didn't bother with sleeping since I knew I couldn't kill them all before they woke up, so supertanked with the DRG focusing on BLM pots first. Just stay on top of heals, especially during BLM's manafont (this was my big killer on all earlier attempts... they are immune to all forms of physical stun). None of the pots ever attempted to return to their bases for healing. Once the 2 BLM's are down the RDMs are a joke, especially since they don't Chainspell. Fight took just over 6 minutes. Moral of the story, go with a heavy DD and a healer and don't worry about sleeping/stunning. --Chibiclone Carbuncle October 2, 2012 Solo 99 BST/DNC Did this fight as a solo 99 BST/DNC. Used Gooey Gerard and Pet Food Zetas. Gerard can very easily tank all of the pots by itself - it has great magic defense and will take very little damage from the BLM Zdeis. Gerard's hate will bounce all over the place but don't worry about it too much. I used his TP attacks whenever I had a chance. I recommend fighting alongside to build TP, then if a Zdei tries to run away to heal, chase it down and hit it with Rampage/Ruinator. Keep the BLM Zdeis between you and Gerard, and make sure Gerard keeps hate with Snarl. This way, if you see one start to cast a -ga spell, this gives you the most distance from Gerard to run out of range. As long as you keep hate on Gerard, keep up the Rewards, and don't get hit by -ga spells, you will win this one easily. --DizzyBum (talk) 19:45, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Confirmed above statement. Damage reduction gear is not necessary, my BST has crap gear and I had no problem. Only one pot managed to heal itself. Used a total of 3 Pet Food Zetas. 86 RDM/WHM solo Did this with 4 trusts - Trion, Apururu, Zeid II, and Semih. First attempt I tried Cherukki instead of Semih, thinking the extra healing would add survivability, but she blew through her MP before the first zdei had died and was useless afterwards. The good thing about Semih is that she occasionally does an AoE WS, so I didn't have to supertank the entire thing. An incredibly frustrating fight nontheless.